Help me help you
by Kuroibi
Summary: Forced by one enemy to fight another Hiten finds his only salvation in certain miko, not AU (Hiten/Kagome) r/r
1. Prologue

AN: Okay this is my attempt at a Hiten/Kagome just because there are so few out there.  
  
Prologue  
  
'Hn, such pathetic creatures to be defeated by Inuyasha so easily. They even had jewel shards to help them.' A figure looked down at the two bodies lying on the ground. One he could still sense the barest of life energy from. 'Perhaps he will be of use to me.'  
  
The figure roughly picked up one of the bodies on the ground and left with it. 'He may be just another weak youkai, but I have a feeling he'll be very willing to help me.'  
  
**** months later ***  
  
"Can't we rest Inuyasha." Kagome said for the fifth time that day. She was getting gradually angrier at the hanyou who was being a slave driver to the small shard hunting group.  
  
"I have to agree with Kagome-sama. We have been traveling for a rather long time." Miroku said.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha finally relented. "Stupid weak humans." He muttered under his breath. He knew they needed to rest and he needed it too, but he felt they were close to getting the shards. Those shards were his last chance at happiness.  
  
Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and then grabbed some ramen from her pack to eat for dinner. 'We're going to need hot water first before anyone can have dinner.' Kagome thought and grabbed the kettle. "I'm going to find some water you guys."  
  
"It would not be wise for you to be walking alone, Kagome-sama." Miroku said from his position of leaning against a tree.  
  
"Houshi-sama is right. You might get hurt." Sango agreed.  
  
"I'll be fine." Kagome said a little bit more confident in her growing miko abilities than apparently her friends were.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt Kagome." Shippou said from his place sitting on her sleeping bag.  
  
"Shut up brat. If the wench wants to go out by herself that's her problem, but she better not get lost because we still have shards to find." Inuyasha called from his tree branch.  
  
"At least take Kirara." Sango said while glaring at the insensitive hanyou.  
  
"Okay." Kagome relented and walked off into the surrounding forest with Kirara trailing behind her.  
  
"Can you sniff out any water nearby?" Kagome asked her little companion. Kirara gave a small mew and started walking in one direction and Kagome followed. Soon they came to a little stream.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'll last till the water is boiled." Kagome said while yawning. "Is it just me or is Inuyasha being more of a slave driver than normal?" Kagome asked turning to the little kitten like youkai. Kirara just gave another mew which Kagome took as an agreement.  
  
"I mean it's not like we don't all value the shards for something. I mean I promised Kaede I'd get the jewel back together. Sango and Miroku want it as their way of ensuring a final battle with Naraku. Inuyasha only wants it to become a full youkai." Kagome sighed.  
  
She lowered the kettle into the stream and silently wondered about the ornery hanyou back at camp. 'I had hoped that with friends around he would have realized he doesn't need to change. I thought he liked me, maybe loved me, he was treating me so well.' Kagome sighed again. She noticed she had been doing that a lot lately.  
  
'He was treating me well until Kikyou showed up again.' She reminded herself. 'Do I really look so much like her that he would only see me as her replacement?' Kagome asked herself as she looked at her reflection in the water. She knew that everyday she gave up on the hanyou a little bit more. She had hoped he would change, but it seemed that he still only wanted power and Kikyou. 'He'll never be anything but a selfish little child.'  
  
Movement in the reflection of the area behind her caught her eyes. She saw a shadowed figure walking in the brush. 'It can't be Miroku, I'm not bathing. Inuyasha wouldn't care and Sango wouldn't hide.' Kagome heard Kirara begin to hiss at the surrounding area.  
  
"W-who's there?" Kagome asked looking at the surrounding trees. "I know you're there and I'm not afraid of you." She said trying to sound intimidating. "Show yourself you coward."  
  
'Still as stupidly courageous as I remember.' The figure thought as he watched the girl trying to hide her fear.  
  
No one answered and only the sounds of the night and Kirara could be heard. "Maybe...we're just being paranoid." Kagome said to the fire neko. However, neither Kirara nor Kagome were fully convinced that they were the only ones around. Kagome turned back to the stream to grab the kettle and gasped at the reflection she saw of who was behind her.  
  
She whipped back around to see if she was hallucinating, and found no one was there. "Did you see that?" Kagome asked Kirara, but the youkai only gave her a confused look. "I must be overworked." Kagome said to herself and started walking back to the camp with Kirara.  
  
"What took you so long wench?" Inuyasha called from his new position near the camp fire. "I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Thanks so much for your concern, baka." Kagome said as she set the kettle over the fire. She then went to sit next to Sango. Shippou jumped onto her shoulder and began to play with her hair.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome-chan?" Sango asked since the younger girl seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just that..." Kagome started, but stopped since she knew it was stupid.  
  
"Just what, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked listening to the two girls.  
  
"It's just I thought I saw something that I know I couldn't have seen." Kagome said and then got up to make the ramen since the water was now boiling.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. We've all seen things that we thought could never happen." Sango said.  
  
"I guess you're right." Kagome admitted and passed the first bowl to Shippou.  
  
"Hey, wench, you're wasting my ramen on that brat." Inuyasha said and grabbed the next bowl from her.  
  
Kagome glared at him. She was getting incredibly tired of being called wench. She just sighed and continued making dinner for everyone.  
  
Later that night Kagome lay awake in her sleeping bag and wondered if what she had seen really had been there. Shippou cuddled against her for warmth and she hugged him close. 'I must just be going crazy.' Kagome thought.  
  
'If who I really saw there was really there, why didn't he attack? I would have thought he would like nothing more than to kill me and Inuyasha. But when I turned around no one was there.' Kagome was just utterly confused. She tried to think of the short time she had actually spent with the person she thought she had just seen. 'Hiten...'  
  
*** flashback ***  
  
She sat in the corner of the room almost completely terrified. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen once they found out what she had told them was a lie. There was no way Inuyasha would be smart enough to play along. She was also afraid of the younger brother who wanted her skin. She began to unconsciously brush her hand against the smooth skin of her cheek.  
  
"I guess you better remember the feel, since after Manten is through I doubt there'll be much left." Kagome looked up to see Hiten standing in the doorway. She pulled her hand away from her cheek and pulled her knees up to her chest. "You're afraid of me." Hiten said with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you be afraid of some guy who threatens to kill you and you know he's ruthless enough to do it seeing as though he killed his mate!?" Kagome didn't know what came over her, but as soon as the words left her mouth she greatly regretted them.  
  
Hiten's smirk only widened. She wondered what he was thinking about. He walked over to her and ran his hand across her cheek. Kagome couldn't help but flinch in the face of the hands that could kill someone so close to him. Hiten gave a small laugh when she flinched. "She was nothing but a bed warmer." He said and then got up and left.  
  
*** end flashback ***  
  
Kagome had wondered at that time as she did now why he had told her that. 'I wonder why he left me alive. He wasn't foolish enough to really think that I was Inuyasha's. I could see it in his eyes that he knew I was lying.' Kagome had often thought about why he hadn't hurt her or killed her at that time.  
  
He was supposed to be dead, Inuyasha had killed him. 'That was a good thing right? He had killed Shippou's father. He was an evil youkai.' In the pit of her stomach Kagome truly wondered if that was the case. He had obviously cared for his brother and had even helped her at one time, well sort of.  
  
*** flashback ***  
  
"Why can't I just skin her now?" Manten was practically whining. Kagome was still cowering in the corner where Hiten had left her before. "With her skin I could become as handsome as father was."  
  
"First we get the jewels from that Inuyasha and then you can kill her." Kagome looked up at Hiten in shock. Her eyes locked with his since he had been looking directly at her as well. "Then again I guess you could and we could just tell the hanyou we have her..." Hiten said seeming to be considering it.  
  
"Really?" Manten asked hopefully.  
  
"No I don't think so." Hiten said his eyes never leaving Kagome's. Kagome was ready to hit him if she thought she'd actually had a chance. On some strange level she knew he was teasing her, but he was also the only one keeping her from being skinned.  
  
*** end flashback ***  
  
'I should get some sleep while I can. No doubt there'll be little rest tomorrow.' Kagome closed her eyes and fell into an unpleasant sleep filled with thoughts of the lightning youkai who had confused her greatly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'She's finally asleep.' A figure noticed. A second figure next to him turned and looked at him expectantly. "What?"  
  
"We are to return once they're all asleep and give a report." His female companion said.  
  
"Why should we? They haven't done anything interesting yet." He responded.  
  
"We have orders."  
  
"I don't follow the same orders you do."  
  
The female stopped talking, she knew he was right. 'Why is that I'm the one who will die if I disobey and yet he's just waiting till he fully heals and can escape?' She thought to herself. "You're not free yet. Neither of us is and until then we follow orders. Naraku is waiting, Hiten." Kagura said and pulled out her feather and flew away as Hiten followed on his cloud.  
  
'Once I'm strong enough to break this hold Naraku has on me, be sure I'm coming back for you Inuyasha.' Hiten thought as he followed Kagura. He tried to keep his mind on getting revenge on Naraku and Inuyasha, but he couldn't keep his mind off the raven haired girl he knew almost nothing about, but was still incredibly drawn to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's the prologue. Hope it was alright. It's hard making Hiten's character since you only see him for like two episodes, so I have to make some things up. Please review and give me some ideas.  
  
~*Shichan 


	2. Plans

AN: Sorry it took so long, but I finally came up with the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the reviews. I was very surprised by how many I got.  
  
CH 1: Plans  
  
Hiten slowly walked down the halls of Naraku's castle. He felt weak being that he wasn't one of Naraku's detachments so he was not immune to the miasma that filled the air keeping enemies out. He swore everyday that he would find a way to kill the two hanyou who ruined his life. But for once in his life being one of Naraku's minions, his mind was not on freedom. It was on the raven haired girl that he couldn't seem to figure out.  
  
He remembered when his brother had captured her. She had caught his eyes instantly. Her eyes were of the most unusual color he had ever seen of a ningen before. He smirked as he thought of how easy she was to tease. He also remembered the feel of how soft her skin had been against his fingertips.  
  
***flashback***  
  
Hiten walked into the room as the girl was unconsciously rubbing her hand against her skin. "I guess you better remember the feel, since after Manten is through I doubt there'll be much left." She startled and looked up at him with her gray blue eyes. He was instantly caught by those eyes. So filled with fear, but still strangely hopeful. He took in the strong scent of her fear. "You're afraid of me." He couldn't keep away the smirk that made its way to his face.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you be afraid of some guy who threatens to kill you and you know he's ruthless enough to do it seeing as though he killed his mate!?" Her outburst had actually surprised him. He noticed her cower more after the words had left her mouth.  
  
'She really is afraid.' He thought to himself though he slightly admired her for having the courage to speak back to him. Her eyes attracted his attention once more and his smirk widened. He reached up and ran his hand across her cheek. Her flinch for some reason upset him. He had killed without remorse before, but for her to flinch at his touch made him unhappy.  
  
He could tell by her expression that she was thinking of the woman he had just killed. She had meant nothing. She had just been another wench to warm his bed as he and his brother traveled looking for more shards. "She was nothing but a bed warmer." He didn't know what had prompted him to tell her that. He withdrew his touch from her and left the room.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
'Why does she have such an effect on me?' Hiten thought as he looked up at the purple swirls of miasma overhead. He wanted to see her again. He had been made to watch the small shard hunting group and everyday he wanted her a little more.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to reveal himself and go to her. He wanted to take her away from the stupid inu hanyou. Everyday he became a little more obsessed with her and more jealous of the hanyou. To think he could ever want a ningen and envy a hanyou.  
  
He was jealous that Inuyasha constantly pushed her aside for the dead miko. That he always took her for granted even when he had seen how she had constantly put her life on the line for him. He hated the way Inuyasha seemed to be able to defeat Naraku at all his tricks when he was stuck serving him.  
  
He had come so close that day to breaking Naraku's orders of staying hidden. He had followed Kagome when she went to get water from the stream. He remembered how he had smirked when she had known someone was there. She had come a long way from the cowering little ningen that hid in the corner and it please him for some odd reason.  
  
"Hiten, Naraku calls." Kana pulled him out of his thoughts with her soft unemotional voice.  
  
He walked down to the room that the evil hanyou was in. He knew that Naraku took some guilty pleasure out of ordering around one who was full youkai. He slid open the shoji door and walked into the room to see Naraku sitting on the floor staring out of the window. He wondered what Naraku could be staring at since all life around the castle had been destroyed by the miasma.  
  
"Hiten I have a job for you." Naraku stated. Hiten gave him a look that seemed to say 'as if you would call me in for anything else.' Naraku smirked at the look he received. "I believe you will find this job most...enjoyable."  
  
'As if he would know what I find enjoyable.' Hiten thought, but was interested by the tone the hanyou used.  
  
"I want you to join Inuyasha's little shard hunting group." That got Hiten's attention.  
  
"And just how do you expect me to do something like that?" Hiten questioned. He knew that Inuyasha would never trust him.  
  
"The miko is both their strongest and weakest link at the same time. Without her the group is useless and will fall apart, but she is also the weakest of them because she feels the need to help any and all who need it. A very strange creature indeed." Naraku stated. "She will let you in, when she find you injured."  
  
"Why would I be injured?" Hiten asked suspiciously. His eyes widened as Naraku stood and advanced on him.  
  
Kagura flinched as she heard the inhuman yell that echoed throughout the castle. She knew what had happened and she felt strangely sympathetic to the youkai who had just lost what little freedom he had left to the evil hanyou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kuso, can't you move any faster?!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome trailed behind again. It wasn't that she was tired though it was nearing sunset. She was just lost in thought. The hanyou's yelling brought her back to the present.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome started.  
  
"What wench?!" The already irritated hanyou yelled.  
  
"Osuwari!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha crashed to the ground harder than ever before. "I think now would be a good time for a break, don't you guys think." Kagome said looking at Sango and Miroku. They only nodded while still in shock of what Kagome had done.  
  
Kagome set down her things and told everyone she was going for a walk to cool down. She took her bow and arrows and a bottle of water with her and then walked off. She didn't know how long she walked. She just went until she felt calm enough to turn back.  
  
When she did turn around she could have sworn she heard a small sound. She notched an arrow knowing that whatever she had heard was not human. She moved slowly through the brush and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
There on the forest floor staining the foliage with his blood was Hiten. She immediately dropped her bow and arrow and ran over to him. He seemed unconscious as she sat him up and looked over his wounds. She ran her hand over the wound on his stomach and jumped when his hand grasped her wrist. "What are you doing?" She heard his voice raspy, most likely from blood loss and dehydration.  
  
"Helping you." Kagome answered. She pulled out her water bottle and held it to his lips. He drank down the water greedily. Naraku had greatly overestimated the group's traveling speed and he had been stuck bleeding on the ground for half a day.  
  
"You can't help me." Hiten said, his voice sounding much better after having a drink.  
  
"Well, I'm going to try." Hiten grabbed her wrist again as she tried to undo the ties on his shirt. "Are you going to let me do this? Because I doubt you're in a good enough shape to stop me." Kagome stated. Their eyes locked in a battle of wills.  
  
Eventually Hiten gave in and let go of her wrist and averted his eyes. He smirked secretly to himself as she began to busy herself with using bits of his tattered clothes as bandages.  
  
Kagome began to tear pieces of his clothing into strips and used them to clean and wrap his wounds. She tried to keep her mind on her task and what could have injured him rather than the feel of his muscles jumping under her touch. She let out a sigh of relief when she was finally done and she sat back taking a swig of what was left in her water bottle. Most of the water had gone to Hiten and was used to clean his wounds.  
  
The entire time Hiten had been watching her soft movement and the look of concentration on her face. He wondered at why she was treating him so kindly. Her touches were so soft as if she were afraid of hurting him worst. A light breeze had ruffled her hair a bit and brought her unique scent to his nose. He had always thought humans one of the foulest smelling creatures. They smelled of sweat and dirt, but this human. She smelled so sweet. Her scent reminded him or sakura blossoms and light rain. When she sat back and sighed the trance she had woven around him was broken.  
  
"Why?" Hiten asked her. He had known that Naraku had said she would help him. That she would feel the need to, but he still didn't understand. Why help someone who had tried to kill her in the past, or at least she had thought he was going to kill her? He wasn't really sure if he would have.  
  
He had known she had been lying when she had told him that she and the hanyou were together. He had smelt no mark on her and even the scent of the hanyou on her wasn't very strong. Not as strong as it should have been had they been lovers. He had also known just because she was a horrible liar. Her eyes betrayed her.  
  
He wondered why then he had gone along with what she had said. He looked at her with his deep crimson eyes. Kagome blushed under his scrutiny and turned away.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said. "I couldn't just leave you there to die." She said as she turned back to him.  
  
"Why? I tried to kill you." He said.  
  
"I know you tried to kill me, but it's not important. I'm different and I'm not about to just leave someone for dead." Kagome stated. There was a slight pause and silence rang between them. "Why were you at the stream?" Kagome asked. Her grayish blue eyes turned to look at him curiously.  
  
"What makes you think I was there?" Hiten said and looked away from her. He knew Naraku must have had someone watching him and he wasn't going to let the evil hanyou know that he had disobeyed his orders. He also didn't want Kagome to know that he had wanted to be near her.  
  
"I saw you." Kagome said. He only turned back to her and arched one of his thin eyebrows. He seemed to be questioning what she saw. Kagome let the question drop since she had actually thought she had been hallucinating when she had seen him.  
  
"What happened to you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It is none of your business." Hiten spat back. He wasn't about to let anyone know he had been again defeated by a hanyou. He was also greatly ashamed of what had happened. Naraku had taken something very precious to him. He had stolen the same thing he had taken from his detachments. Naraku had taken his heart.  
  
The evil hanyou obviously did not trust the thunder brother and with good reason. Hiten would have betrayed him the first chance he had gotten, but now he had no choice but to obey.  
  
"Can you walk?" Kagome asked and Hiten gave a small nod. "Follow me." She told him as she stood and picked up her bow and arrows.  
  
"Why should I?" He quickly regretted saying those words as an indescribable pain spread throughout his torso. He knew Naraku was watching. He was supposed to join the group and now he had no choice.  
  
Kagome was about to yell at him when she saw him almost double over in pain. She went to his side and put an arm around his back. "Come on, I'll help you." She said and supported him as they walked.  
  
"Why are you helping so much? I'm fine now." Hiten said though he couldn't dispute the fact that he liked the feeling of her so close.  
  
"You just almost fell down in pain and you think you're alright." Kagome said sounding upset. "Look I'm sure if you promise not to hurt anyone in the group they'll let you in." Kagome offered.  
  
Hiten was about to refuse but saw the unmistakable sight of a baboon pelt wearing figure in the brush. He knew it was not really Naraku and just another puppet, but he also knew he was supposed to do whatever it took to infiltrate their group. "Whatever, wench." Hiten said.  
  
Kagome turned to look at him angrily. "My name is Kagome. I refuse to let you call me wench or bitch so you had better learn it." She said. Hiten smirked at the familiar fiery spirit and let Kagome support him back to the clearing she and her friends had stopped at. Kagome was feeling a bit flustered from the undeniably sexy smirk Hiten had given her.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked up as Kagome came back into the clearing with another person. They quickly recognized Hiten as being a youkai and were on their guard. Shippou gasped when he saw who exactly she was with. "Kagome, don't worry I'll protect you." He said and threw his fox fire at Hiten.  
  
"Watch it you runt." Hiten said as he was barely strong enough to block even that weak flame. He knew he would be back to full strength after a good night's rest.  
  
"Shippou don't." Kagome said. "He's injured enough."  
  
"How can you be helping him Kagome?" Shippou asked as if being betrayed.  
  
"Look Shippou, I know what he did, but it's all in the past. Let's make bygones be bygones. I know you can probably never forgive him, but please try, for me." She said as she set Hiten down at the base of a tree.  
  
Kagome walked over to Shippou and picked him up. "Shippou I know he killed you father, but he did it to get the shards just as we've killed many youkai in order to get them. I doubt we've ever asked them if they had any children."  
  
"But Kagome he's evil." Shippou said as he glared at Hiten. He turned to look at Kagome with worried eyes. "I don't want him to hurt you too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're like a mother to me." Shippou sobbed. Kagome whispered comforting words and soothed him.  
  
"Look I'm not going to hurt her so stop you bawling kit." Hiten said from his position sitting on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha had been resting in a tree nearly asleep when he heard a lot of commotion from below. He jumped down and easily landed on the ground. He immediately recognized Hiten and drew his Tessaiga. He was about to attack when Kagome got in his way with Shippou still in her arms. She was turned slightly so if he did attack the kit would be spared. Hiten looked curiously at her as he noticed this.  
  
"Get out of the way Kagome. I'm going to get rid of this scum." Inuyasha said and pushed her out of the way. Kagome did the only thing she could think of tho stop the hanyou from killing the already injured thunder brother.  
  
"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha was pulled to the forest floor much to Hiten's amusement.  
  
"Bitch! What the hell did you do that for?!" Inuyasha turned and yelled.  
  
"Because you wouldn't listen!" Kagome yelled back. "He's injured and I said I would help. I'm not about to let you hurt him."  
  
"And what do you suggest we do about him? Have you forgotten how he tried to kill you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"If I recall almost all of you tried to hurt me when we first met. I suggest he stays and helps us. He promised he wouldn't hurt anyone." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. He was about to yell more but calmed himself. 'Let the bitch have what she wants. It's the same reason why you're so nice to her and try to get her to fall for you. If she loves and trusts you then she'll give you the shards.' Inuyasha told himself. "Keh." Inuyasha jumped back into a tree. He sat down with one of his legs swinging down and his arms crossed over his chest. He turned away from Kagome and she was left looking at the back of his head.  
  
"I guess that means you're allowed to stay." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku who had just been standing on the sidelines decided to speak then.  
  
"Are you sure about this Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I'll accept him if you this it's alright. I know you have a good heart Kagome, but perhaps you're a bit too trusting at times." Sango warned.  
  
"I know. But I have you guys to protect if I'm wrong." Kagome said.  
  
"Of course I would always protect you Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he walked up to Kagome and put his arm around her shoulder. His hand began to trail further south, but before it could reach its destination he was smashed to the ground by Sango's hiraikotsu.  
  
Hiten smirked as he saw this. 'And this is the group that keeps defeating Naraku.' He thought to himself.  
  
The sun was setting and the group decided they might as well stay in the clearing for the night. Kagome set up her sleeping bag. Miroku caught some fish in a nearby river while Sango set about making a fire. Inuyasha hadn't moved from his tree. Shippou also refused to leave Kagome's shoulder no matter how many times she reassured him.  
  
Inuyasha finally came down when the fish had been cooked. He only came by long enough to grab one and go back to his tree branch.  
  
Kagome grabbed one and handed it to Shippou. She then grabbed two more and walked over to Hiten. "Here you go." She said and handed him a fish. He gave a small nod and accepted the food. Kagome decided she needed to get used to being with him since he would be joining their group and she took a seat on the forest floor next to him.  
  
Shippou kept his eyes warily on the youkai as he ate. He decided he wouldn't be sleeping that night so that he could make sure nothing happened to Kagome. Hiten's eyes never left the conundrum of a woman next to him. He watched her as she lay down in her sleeping bag when she had finished her dinner.  
  
Kagome wished everyone goodnight and cuddled into her sleeping bag. Shippou sat cross legged on the sleeping bag next to Kagome's slumbering form. He stared intently at the thunder brother before him. Hiten merely smirked and looked back at the small kit. "Kagome may trust you, but I don't. You killed my father and tried to kill Kagome."  
  
"You're group killed my brother. And what makes you think that I could not have killed her had I wanted to?" Hiten asked while looking rather amused.  
  
Shippou had no comeback. Hiten had lost his brother to the hands of Inuyasha. Shippou remembered how even the proud youkai had cried when he had seen his brother dead. He also knew that Hiten could have killed Kagome. He was a bit suspicious as to why he hadn't hurt Kagome though he was thankful for it at the same time.  
  
Hiten smirked when Shippou finally fell over asleep. He closed his eyes as well and rested. He needed it if he were to be able to function the next day. Again a soft breeze brought the sweetest of scents to his nose and he was easily lulled to sleep by the comforting scent of Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay I finished and it was about time. Hope you all enjoyed and please review. There aren't many Hiten/Kagome fics out there.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: My first reviewer for this fic. ^_^ Don't worry I'm not abandoning my love of Sess/Kag fics.  
  
Sunstar-1217: Thanks a bunch and yes there will be a lemon in later chapters.  
  
Yette: Yeah I know there aren't many Hiten/Kag fics. You should write one as well though to add to their numbers.  
  
Lauryn: Yeah I'm a fan of alternate pairings like Hiten/Kag, Naraku/Kag, and, Sess/kag also.  
  
Queen of the Storms: Thanks a bunch  
  
Arella: Okay I updated. You need to finally update your fic. Please ^_^  
  
Fluff+kagome=kawaii: Thanks a bunch with his personality it really did help.  
  
Well thanks to all the other people who reviewed or atleast read and liked the story. I'm also asking that people give me permission to archive their fics at my new Inuyasha alternate pairings fanfic site. Please give me permission in a review or e-mail. You can check out the site by looking at my bio. It's not much yet, I still desperately need more fics.  
  
~*Shichan 


	3. This New Feeling

AN: Sorry I took so long with this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
CH 2: This New Feeling  
  
Hiten woke to a strange yet pleasing scent. He opened his eyes to see it was only dawn. His eyes then immediately went to Kagome's sleeping bag though she was no longer there. Shippou was still cuddled inside though. Hiten stood and looked around to see that all the others were still asleep in the same places they had been the night before.  
  
He knew Kagome must have gotten up because there was a fire going and he noticed the pleasing scent was coming from whatever was in the bowl next to the fire. He heard a rustling and turned to see Kagome walk through some bushes. "Ohayou." She greeted noticing he was awake.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" All of her other companions were still sleeping so it would make sense she should still be as well.  
  
"I couldn't sleep well and since it was pretty much morning anyway I decided to get up and start breakfast." Kagome said and went over to pour some of the boiling water into another bowl. She picked it up and offered it to him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked looking at the food being handed to him.  
  
"It's ramen a food from where I'm from. Try it, it's good." Kagome told him and went to pick up her own neglected bowl and eat from it. Hiten watched her take a bite and decided it must be acceptable if she was eating it. He sniffed at it a bit and finally tasted it. It had a strange flavor he had never tasted before, but he found it delicious.  
  
After a few moments of companionable silence they both heard Inuyasha stir awake. He jumped down from his tree branch and looked at Kagome accusingly. "You're feeding him my ramen?!" Inuyahsa yelled.  
  
"There's a lot and I'm not going to let him starve." Kagome stated and stood to make Inuyasha a bowl.  
  
"Feh, he could always go hunt for himself." Inuyasha said and roughly grabbed the bowl out of Kagome's hand. A bit of water splashed out of his bowl and landed on Kagome's hand causing her to wince.  
  
"You could always hunt for yourself too you know." Kagome said softly though she knew Inuyasha heard her, as did Hiten.  
  
The others woke up soon after and ate. Shippou kept a close eye on Hiten the entire time. They finally broke camp and began to travel. Kagome was wary that Shippou would run into something because he was paying more attention to what Hiten was doing than where he was going.  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped when she felt the familiar tug of a shard nearby. "Ne, what is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked seeing that the girl had stopped.  
  
"I sense a shard...that way." Kagome pointed to the right.  
  
Hiten looked at her strangely. 'She can sense shards?!' If he had known that earlier he would have tried to keep her rather than offer a trade with Inuyasha for the shards he had.  
  
"Well, let's get going!" Inuyasha instructed and took off in the direction Kagome had pointed. Kirara transformed and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome, who was carrying Shippou by now, jumped on and took off after the hanyou. Hiten being a youkai himself easily kept up. He did, however, silently curse Inuyasha for destroying his method of flying.  
  
When they came out of the forest, Kagome stood shocked at the scene before them. Flames were consuming a village. The screams of evacuating people pierced the air. Causing all the damage was a very large bear youkai. Kagome just stood immobile gaping at the flames unable to look away.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the people and tried to ignore the pain their shrieks caused to his ears and the wooziness caused by the smoke from the fire. He immediately attacked the bear youkai. He slashed his claws across the youkai's chest causing it to bellow in pain and swing his paw at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was flung through the wall of one of the burning houses.  
  
He sat up tossing a plank of wood off him. "Where's the shard?!" Inuyasha yelled causing Kagome to finally come back to her senses.  
  
"It's in his left paw!" Kagome yelled back. Hiten smirked with the new information. He attacked the youkai before Inuyasha could even stand. Using his claws he sliced off the youkai's left paw. The shard flew out and landed on the ground. Inuyasha made the final blow of unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and cutting the bear youkai in half.  
  
Inuyasha landed with a huff and brushed himself off. Hiten went straight for the shard which was a tainted black color. Shippou saw Hiten pick up the shard and went to steal it from him. He considered himself the best at thievery, but when he made a break for the jewel in Hiten's palm; Hiten quickly closed his hand and turned catching the flying kitsune in the other.  
  
"Let me go!" Shippou said squirming as Hiten held his collar.  
  
"You should learn to better at thieving, kit." Hiten smirked.  
  
"Hand over the shard." Inuyasha turned to Hiten holding the Tetsusaiga in an attack position. Hiten just raised a brow at the inu hanyou. He didn't think that Inuyasha would really attack while he was holding the kitsune kit, but Inuyasha lunged forward anyway.  
  
"Osuwari!" Inuyasha came crashing down in the middle of his attack. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome said when she ran over to the group. Sango and Miroku had figured the bear youkai was being handled and were helping the villagers put out some of the fires. They were still close enough, however, to hear everything that was going on.  
  
"What did you do that for bitch?" Inuyasha said as he pulled himself up.  
  
Kagome fumed at the name he called her. "Osuwari!" Inuyasha crashed back down in the dirt. Hiten smirked at Kagome's power over the hanyou. "How could you attack?! You might have hit Shippou and Hiten is part of our group now."  
  
Hiten was surprised that she was also worried for him. He looked at the shard in his hand and back up at Kagome. Naraku's words played in his mind. 'Gain their trust and find their weakest link. Then destroy their group and steal the shards.'  
  
Hiten walked over to Kagome. When she changed her attentions from Inuyasha to Hiten she blushed under the intense crimson gaze. He held out his closed hand to her. Kagome was a bit surprised, but held out her hand and Hiten dropped the shard into. The shard instantly purified and gave off a light pink glow. Hiten blinked at the sight. Everyone in the group was surprised that Hiten had given the shard to Kagome.  
  
"Arigatou." Kagome said placed the shard in the little glass jar hanging from her neck. She then giggled at the look Shippou was giving her. The little kitsune was pouting with his arms crossed over his chest still being held up by Hiten. Her giggle caused Hiten to look down and seemed almost surprised that he was still holding the kit.  
  
Hiten placed Shippou down and the kitsune was surprised that Hiten hadn't just dropped him like Inuyasha would have. "We should help with the fire." Kagome said. By now Inuyasha had finally pulled himself off the ground for a second time. He pouted about being sat and then went off to help with the fire that was being extinguished. He knew that if he didn't help the humans would take forever and he would never get the group to leave if they didn't make sure the village was alright.  
  
The group helped rebuild some of the damaged houses. By the time the sun was going down they were all exhausted. One of the villagers offered them some rooms for the night which they gladly accepted. "Ne, Sango-chan, how about a bath?" Kagome said.  
  
"I think we could both use one." Sango agreed. She then turned and looked pointedly at Miroku. "You had better not follow us, houshi."  
  
"Why my dear Sango, how could you ever even imply such a thing?" Miroku tried to play innocent. Both of the girls saw straight through it though and gave him a look that said he wasn't about to get away with spying on them.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll watch him." Shippou offered Kagome.  
  
"Arigatou Shippou-chan." Kagome patted Shippou's head and left to go bathe. Inuyasha glared at Hiten after the girls left and jumped on top of the building keeping his eyes on him. Hiten just smirking knowing that he made the hanyou uncomfortable. Miroku sat down on the outside steps with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I think I'll go inside seeing as though my other plans have been torn to pieces." Miroku said obviously implying that he had been planning to spy on the girls. He got up and walked inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahh...kimochi..." Kagome said as she slid into the warm water. "I don't think I've ever worked so hard before."  
  
"Ne, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Nani, Sango?" Kagome asked and looked at her friend.  
  
"I was wondering...do you think it's really good to have Hiten traveling with us?"  
  
"I don't sense an evil aura off him and he's been acting...nice." Kagome blushed a bit thinking about the thunder youkai.  
  
Sango noticed the blush and smiled. 'It's about time Kagome found an interest in someone other than Inuyasha. All he ever does is hurt Kagome.' The two finished bathing and went back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Follow me kit." Hiten told Shippou. Shippou looked at him warily. Inuyasha really didn't care what happened to the annoying kitsune and laid back and closing his eyes. Shippou followed the thunder youkai to a quieter area.  
  
"What do you want?" Shippou asked crossing his arms over his chest trying to act as if he weren't afraid. Hiten smirked as he smelt the scent of fear coming off the kitsune. He bent down and picked up a pebble from the ground and held it out in his hand. Shippou just looked at him strangely.  
  
"Try and take it." Hiten told him. Shippou quirked an eyebrow and then shrugged. He tried to grab the pebble but was too slow and ended up in the dirt. He looked up to see Hiten smirking at him.  
  
"You did that on purpose." Shippou accused.  
  
"Mochiron." Hiten said. "Come on try again."  
  
"Why should I try again?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Because you'll get better at it and then maybe you won't get grabbed the next time you try to steal something." Hiten said as if it were obvious.  
  
"Fine." Shippou sighed and they continued that until Kagome and Sango returned.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Hiten turned to see Kagome dressed in a light green yukata that the villagers provided. It looked stunning on her and Hiten found himself having a hard time focusing on what he was doing. Shippou took the time to grab the pebble and land to the ground untouched.  
  
"Thanks for the distraction Kagome, I've been trying to get that pebble for a long time." Hiten turned back to the kit to notice that he was now tossing the pebble up in the air and catching it.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome asked. She didn't know why Shippou would want a pebble.  
  
"Hiten was teaching me to be a better thief." Kagome wasn't too happy about that until Shippou added the next part. "He said it'll keep me from getting caught incase we ever need to steal a shard from an enemy."  
  
'Well, I guess that's good.' Kagome thought to herself. She smiled and turned to look at Hiten and he gave her one of his boyish smiles and all her thoughts stopped. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks due to the handsome youkai before her.  
  
"We should get to bed now Kagome-chan." Sango said and brought Kagome back to reality. Hiten was slightly happy that Sango distracted Kagome because her smile had made him forget what he was doing for a moment.  
  
"We'll train more tomorrow kit." Hiten said. Shippou nodded.  
  
'I guess he's not that bad.' Shippou thought. He still didn't forgive him though. 'But Hiten lost his brother due to us. He also gave the shard to Kagome and was training me.' Shippou reminded himself. 'I guess I could try and be a little nice.' "Hey Kagome, can I sleep in your sleeping bag tonight?" Shippou asked and caught up with Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Of course, Shippou." Kagome answered and picked up the kawaii little kitsune. Suddenly Hiten was feeling incredibly jealous of the kit. He shook it off and followed after them.  
  
Inuyasha told everyone that he would rather sleep outside. In truth he had smelt Kikyou nearby and was going off to meet her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag and Shippou immediately snuggled into it and fell asleep. Hiten sat next to the window and watched the two of them. They were sharing a room since Sango had surprisingly accepted Miroku's offer to share a room though she was slightly regretting it now considering she had to beat the houshi unconscious to get him to stop groping her. She figured if it would get Kagome a bit closer with Hiten who she obviously liked then it was worth it.  
  
An offending odor reached Hiten's sensitive nose and he flinched a bit. Kagome caught it and asked him if he was alright. "Yeah, it just smells like old dirt and bones." Hiten said and Kagome seemed to freeze in place.  
  
'So that was why he wanted to stay outside.' Kagome thought depressingly. Hiten noticed how her mood seemed to drop right after he had said that.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hiten asked actually sounding a bit concerned. Kagome looked up at him and he noticed she was holding back tears.  
  
"It's...nothing." Kagome sniffed. Hiten frowned when she didn't answer him.  
  
"You're lying." He stated catching her a bit off guard.  
  
Kagome walked over and took a seat next to him. She sat with her knees up and her head bowed. "I-Inuyasha is meeting Kikyou..." Hiten didn't really understand what she was talking about until she explained everything to him.  
  
She finally let her tears fall and silently sobbed into her lap. Hiten was surprised by her show of emotion. Even when he had held her captive she hadn't cried. 'That stupid hanyou is choosing a horrible smelling dead miko over Kagome?' Hiten just couldn't understand it. He also couldn't help but feel a little jealous at Kagome's obvious feelings for Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome jumped a bit when she felt Hiten put his arm over her shoulder and pull her to him. She melted in his embrace and cried into his chest. Hiten was surprised by his own actions especially when he began to whisper comforting words to her.  
  
Her sobs turned to sniffles and then finally stopped. "Arigatou, Hiten." Kagome said and pushed herself out of his arms. They both immediately missed the warmth the other provided. Kagome went back to her sleeping bag and lay down. "Yasumi Hiten." She whispered right before yawning.  
  
"Yasumi Kagome." Hiten said softly knowing she had already fallen asleep and wouldn't hear it. Hiten watched her sleep and listening to the soft rhythms of her heartbeat and breathing.  
  
He felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest and found it a bit painful. It wasn't a pain like when Naraku was squeezing his heart though. 'It's because of her.' He realized. He couldn't figure out though if it was because of his jealousy over her feelings for Inuyasha or it was because he knew he would have to betray the trust he knew she had given him. Hiten stayed up all night watching the raven haired miko sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked into a moonlit clearing. Kikyou's scent was strong all around him. "Kikyou." Inuyasha called out.  
  
The undead miko walked out through the surrounding brush. "Inuyasha." She merely stated in her unemotional and dead tone. Inuyasha rushed over to her and embraced her. Kikyou pushed him back a bit and said his name in a slightly warning tone.  
  
"Yeah, I know I have to make nice with Kagome to get the jewel and then I can wish for you to come back to life and we can be together." Inuyasha stated, showing her that he hadn't forgotten their plan.  
  
Kikyou nodded and allowed Inuyasha to hug her again. 'Soon my reincarnation, very soon I will walk as flesh and blood once more and you will be nothing but a memory lost in time.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay another chapter done. Oh yeah, if anyone doesn't know I have a website up for Inuyasha alternate pairings, you can find the link on my authors page. I need more fics, so if you're an author of alternate pairings drop me a line or if you know some really great fic tell me. Check out the site and please please please sign the guestbook.  
  
Translations:  
  
Kimochi: feels good  
  
Nani: What  
  
Mochiron: Of course  
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Yasumi: Good night  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aikousha no gingitsune: Nice to know you're enjoying the first Hiten/Kag fic you read.  
  
Jazzylady: I know I'm usually a Sess/Kag writer but this pairing was too hard to ignore.  
  
Aira^o^: Don't worry the next chappie of Trials of Life had been sent to my beta reader and should be up soon.  
  
JadeAngel: I usually write happy endings, but I haven't thought as far as to the ending yet.  
  
Sunstar - 1217: I haven't decided about Hiten getting his heart back yet, but yes Kagome will get stronger.  
  
Kagome45765: Thanks for putting the fic on your favorites list.  
  
VioletEyesSilverShadow: Thanks for letting me archive your fics.  
  
TiarellaCordifolia: I love your fics to so please update them.  
  
IceDragon: I agree there aren't enough Hiten/Kagome fics.  
  
Thanks to all the others who reviewed and I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.  
  
~*Shichan 


	4. Too Close

AN: Yay finally a new chapter. Just to let you guys know I will be without the internet for a while so my stories won't be able to be updated for a bit. Please still review and I will still be writing just not able to post for a while.  
  
CH 3: Too Close  
  
Kagome yawned and sat up in her sleeping bag almost knocking Shippou onto the floor. She looked over by the window to find Hiten awake and looking back at her. "Ohayou." Kagome said a bit sleepily. Hiten merely nodded.  
  
He had been thinking about her all night. The only conclusion he could come to was that he didn't want to betray her. 'But if I don't I die.' He reminded himself. 'Is her trust really worth my life? What am I thinking?! Of course not. She's just a ningen.' Hiten mentally shook himself and stood up. He left the room without as much as another glance at Kagome.  
  
'I wonder what that was about.' Kagome thought as she gently moved Shippou before standing. She went next door to Sango and Miroku's room and quietly opened the door. 'Ah, kawaii!' Kagome couldn't think of a better word as she looked at her two sleeping friends wrapped in each other's arms. 'They make such a cute couple.'  
  
"Sumimasen, my lady." Kagome turned to see a girl about her age down the hall. "My lord wished to tell you that breakfast is ready." The girl said before turning and leaving Kagome alone in the hall.  
  
Kagome turned back to the sweet scene in the room and smiled when she got a devilish idea. "Oh Kami, Sango, Miroku, what are you doing?!" Kagome practically yelled in a hysterical voice.  
  
Sango and Miroku jumped awake, but still in each other's arms. Sango and Miroku turned to look at each other and noticed their position. A blush crept into Sango's cheeks. It darkened when Miroku decided to take advantage of their closeness and his hand traveled down to rub her back side. Sango pushed Miroku away and practically ran out the door.  
  
"She didn't hit you." Kagome observed. "Maybe she's actually getting used to your lecherous ways."  
  
"Me? Lecherous? Surely you jest, Kagome-sama. I am merely a worshipper of the female form." Miroku said sounding as if he were completely serious.  
  
"Whatever you say, Miroku. By the way breakfast is ready." Kagome said as she left in pursuit of Sango.  
  
Sango was found already at the breakfast table as was Hiten. "So how did you two get into that position?" Kagome teased as she sat down. Sango's still existent blush darkened.  
  
"I have no clue. I'm not staying in the same room as him anymore though." Sango stated.  
  
Kagome gave her a look that said 'sure I believe you.' "You know you liked it." Kagome said before taking a bite of rice to keep from smiling. Sango just glared at her.  
  
Hiten sat silently eating and watching the rest of the group. Miroku soon joined them. "I wonder where Inuyasha is." Miroku said as he sat down. Just then Inuyasha walked into the room. His clothing was slightly mussed and he looked as if he hadn't slept at all. He ignored everyone's curious glances as he sat down and began to eat.  
  
Hiten noticed Kagome's distressed look when she took in Inuyasha's appearance. He couldn't help, but want to go over to her and comfort her as he had the night before. 'I can't get close to her. Naraku wants her dead and with him holding my heart I can't protect her.' That was the worst part of the situation he was in. He knew that even if he came to the decision that he held her life higher than his own, he wouldn't be able to protect her anyway. Hiten swore that he would get his freedom and kill Naraku the first chance he got.  
  
Breakfast went in the usual manner of Miroku getting slapped by an outraged Sango. Shippou came down and annoyed Inuyasha 'till the hanyou retaliated physically and ended up getting sat by Kagome. He then complained that they were taking too long and should be out searching for shards. Hiten just watched the groups exchanges in amusement.  
  
'How can they possibly be able to destroy powerful youkai and be the greatest threat to Naraku?' Hiten wondered as he watched how openly foolish the group could be at times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shard group continued on their travel again after the village had reassured them they would be able to complete the repairs without their help. Kirara was fully transformed carrying an unconscious Miroku. Sango had finally had to hit Miroku with her hiraikotsu after he had tried to ask every woman in the village if they would bear his child when they were trying to leave.  
  
'More walking.' Kagome sighed. All her friends at school had complimented her on how her figure was looking from all this walking. 'I wonder if I could fit a car through the well. Not that I would be able to drive.' With all her travels to the past Kagome had never been able to get her driver's license. She was the only one in her group who still couldn't drive.  
  
Hiten held back a grimace when once again the scent of unearthed bones and clay attacked his sensitive nose. 'Must be that damned undead miko.' Hiten turned to look at Inuyasha and, sure enough, the hanyou stopped and began to sniff the air.  
  
"You guys stay here. I'll be back." Inuyasha said. Kagome questioned him where he was going before he left. "I smell a youkai nearby. I'm trying to protect the group here." Inuyasha said as if she had just insulted him by asking why he was leaving.  
  
"It's a blessing Kagome-sama. We should enjoy this short rest break." Miroku told the still suspicious miko.  
  
"I agree with houshi-sama, Kagome-chan. We should take this chance to relax a bit." Sango said and sat down at the base of a tree.  
  
Kagome gave a concerned nod and walked over to another tree to sit down. 'I didn't sense a jewel shard, so why would Inuyasha go running after so random youkai? Unless...' Kagome turned to look at Shippou, but he was suspiciously avoiding her gaze. She them turned to look at Hiten and was surprised to find his intense crimson eyes looking back at her.  
  
Her deep blue eyes seemed to plead for him to answer her unasked question. Hiten would normally love the chance to put down the hanyou who had defeated him, but he felt guilty doing so in front of Kagome. He gave a solemn nod and then turned to feign as if he were looking away. He caught her reaction out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
'I knew it.' Kagome thought and lowered her head. 'It's always about Kikyou.' Kagome let out a small sniffle that only those with youkai hearing were able to pick up. Shippou ran over to Kagome and hopped into her lap to offer some comfort to his adopted mom.  
  
Hiten was jealous of the little kit as Kagome held him close and ran her finger through his fur. He was not only jealous because of the attention the kit was receiving from Kagome, but also because of how open the kit could be with her. Were he to comfort the heartbroken miko right now, he was sure he would shock everyone in the group.  
  
Kagome's grip on Shippou suddenly tightened, and she quickly jumped to her feet. "I sense a jewel shard coming this way." Kagome warned. Hiten sniffed the air and agreed with a definite nod that a youkai was moving in their direction.  
  
Sango and Miroku stood in defensive positions. Sango had her hand on her hiraikotsu. Miroku was ready with his staff for the oncoming demon. They didn't have to wait long. Soon a large kumo youkai burst into their small clearing. The youkai instantly went for Kagome, who was carrying the Shikon shards.  
  
Kagome screamed and raised her arms in an insignificant attempt to protect herself. Her eyes were tightly shut waiting for the blow to come, but after a few seconds of waiting and not feeling anything but a strange warmth around her, she opened her eyes to see one of the last things she'd expected. In her confusion and shock Hiten had grabbed her out of the way and was now holding her rather close. When Kagome finally opened her eyes all she saw was a very close up view of Hiten's profile.  
  
Sango threw her hiraikotsu at the attacking youkai and was able to slice one of its protruding fangs. However, with the help on the Shikon shard the fang easily grew back in a few seconds. The youkai realizing that its target had been missed again, attacked Kagome, not paying attention to the deadly youkai who held her.  
  
Miroku stood unable to use his kazaana considering his friends were all over the clearing and could possibly be sucked in along with the enemy. Instead he pulled out a ward and, after a short chant, threw it at the youkai who was advancing on Hiten and Kagome. The ward stuck onto the kumo youkai's forehead and sizzled upon contact. It bellowed in pain, pausing a moment in its attack.  
  
Unfortunately for the youkai that pause was enough for Hiten to make his move. "Quick, where's the shard?" Hiten asked Kagome, knowing she knew where it was.  
  
Kagome was shocked out of her own hectic thoughts by the Hiten's voice. She easily saw the glow of the shikon shard in the demon's forehead. Kagome told him where the shard was. "Stay here, just to be safe." Hiten said as he rushed forward attacking the distracted youkai.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but compare this situation with all the times Inuyasha had saved her. She watched as Hiten slammed his fist into his opponent's forehead and pulled out the jewel. The kumo youkai then suddenly began to shrink without the power of the shard. A kumo youkai about the size of Kirara tried to make a hasty escape only to be easily squashed by an angry taijiya.  
  
Hiten walked up to Kagome, and she got lost in his crimson eyes as he advanced on her. Hiten took the dazed girl's hand and placed the shard in it and then closed her fingers over it. Kagome realized what had happened and couldn't help but smile brightly at the thunder youkai. "Arigatou Hiten."  
  
"It's just a shard." Hiten stated and turned away, but Kagome grabbed his arm.  
  
"I meant for saving me." Kagome clarified. Hiten gave her a small smirk and then jumped up into one of the trees. He had a lot to think about.  
  
Kagome watched him leave and felt a bit relieved. Every time she was with him she felt as if she were acting foolish. "Kagome-chan, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Sango."  
  
"That was not what I had in mind for a rest break." Miroku stated. Kagome and Sango couldn't help but laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I saved her again and gave her another shard.' Hiten looked down at Kagome from his tree branch. He felt his heart beat speed up as it had when she had smiled at him earlier. 'What is this feeling?' He wondered as he held back a smile at seeing her laugh. 'What's wrong with me?'  
  
Hiten paused from his thoughts when he sensed a presence behind him. "You trust me so little as to follow me." Hiten stated with a smirk.  
  
"I've been watching. You gave her two of the shards and saved her life. I hope that little miko has not made you forget your mission." Naraku crouched on the branch behind Hiten in his white baboon pelt.  
  
"You told me to gain their trust." Hiten explained.  
  
"I hope for your sake that is all you're trying to gain." Naraku looked down at the shard hunters. "She is a very tempting ningen isn't she?" Hiten glared at Naraku out of the corner of his eye. "Perhaps I'll find a use for her after I complete the jewel." Naraku baited Hiten.  
  
'He wouldn't dare.' Hiten swung out his arm, slicing through Naraku. Unfortunately, he found that the pelt just crumpled in on itself, and a broken doll with a hair wrapped around it was revealed.  
  
"Not a smart move." Hiten heard right before he fell out of the tree in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Miroku were distracted being that Miroku had groped her again, but Kagome heard the crash and ran over to the fallen Hiten. He was clutching his chest in what seemed to be great pain. Kagome knelt as his side in panic. She didn't know what was wrong. "Hiten? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, but Hiten was in far too much pain to hear her words.  
  
The pains slowly subsided. Hiten opened his eyes and saw Kagome looking worriedly back at him. He saw tears brimming in her blue eyes. He reached up and brushed away her tears. "Why?" He found her infinitely confusing and now she confused him even more by shedding tears for him.  
  
"I thought you were going to die or something. I didn't know what to do." Kagome told him. He gave her a small smirk as he caught his breath. He had never felt anything so painful before. "Do you need anything?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit reassured by his smirk.  
  
Hiten just shook his head and lay back on soft forest ground. He looked up when he felt Kagome's hands on his shoulders and allowed her to maneuver him so that his head was laying in her lap. Kagome held down her own blush as she tried to make Hiten feel more comfortable. She silently wondered what could have caused the youkai before her so much pain.  
  
"What the hell are you doing wench?!" Kagome turned to see a seething Inuyasha staring at her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject! What is he doing in your lap?!" Inuyasha couldn't help but feel jealous. He remembered when he had been in the same position with Kagome once.  
  
"We were attacked by a youkai, whose scent you obviously didn't pick up. So did you find the youkai you were looking for?" Kagome asked. She tried to keep the pain and betrayal she felt out of her voice.  
  
Hiten just watched the conflict from his comfortable position.  
  
"Excuse me if I was trying to protect you from the youkai in this forest." Inuyasha raged.  
  
"If you wanted to protect me then you should have been here when that youkai attacked." Kagome stated. She helped Hiten up and then walked back over to where Sango and Miroku were sitting. They had heard Inuyasha's yelling and understood what had happened.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as her friend passed by. Kagome gave her a disheartened look.  
  
"I'll be fine, Sango-chan." Kagome said and sat down. Shippou went over to her and jumped into her lap, snuggling up against her in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm fine Shippou." Kagome stated, but the little kitsune didn't believe her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stay away from her." Inuyasha snarled at Hiten.  
  
"She's not yours." Hiten stated. "She knows you were not after a youkai." Hiten said over his shoulder as he walked to the rest of the group. Inuyasha was left in shock at Hiten's final words.  
  
He couldn't stand to lose Kagome from the group. She was his shard detector. He needed the jewel to revive Kikyou and he knew he wouldn't be able to find all the pieces without Kagome. He stomped back into the clearing and everyone in the group looked at his entrance.  
  
"Come on, we have shards to find." Inuyasha ordered.  
  
Sango was about to say something about Inuyasha's rude behavior, but Kagome stood and put a hand on her arm. Kagome silently shook her head, telling Sango to calm down. "Inuyasha's right. We need to find more shards before Naraku gets them." Kagome reminded them.  
  
She placed Shippou on her shoulder so she could pick up her pack. The group then continued its travels. A few hours later Kagome was ready to collapse. Her arms hurt from carrying her bag and her feet hurt from walking. She was slowly falling behind the rest of the group, but Inuyasha wouldn't let up on the pace.  
  
Hiten noticed Kagome falling slowly behind. He slowed his pace so he was walking next to her. He saw her struggling to keep that strange bag she carried on her shoulders. A sigh escaped his lips and he grabbed the bag from her. She instantly looked at him, silently questioning why he had taken her bag.  
  
He didn't answer her, but just continued on his way with her pack on his shoulder. Kagome gave him a thankful smile as he kept pace with her. Fatigue was quickly catching up with her and she leaned on Hiten for a moment as she walked. She noticed what had happened and quickly righted herself. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire.  
  
Hiten was surprised at the miko's actions but found a great amount in amusement as she blushed and mumbled an apology. Without giving a moment to second guess his own decision, Hiten picked up Kagome bridal style and began to carry her. At Kagome's surprised look, the thunder youkai merely chuckled. It was quiet and low, but Kagome still heard and felt it. "Sleep. You need your rest."  
  
Kagome tried to stay awake, but she found being next to Hiten incredibly warm and comfortable. Unable to resist the pull of sleep any longer, she fell into a deep slumber in Hiten's arms.  
  
Sango nudged Miroku with her elbow, getting the monk's attention. She gestured to look behind them and he turned his head a bit while trying to be inconspicuous. He was surprised to see Kagome asleep and being carried by Hiten. Hiten noticed the monk's glance and raised a brow as if daring him to say something. Miroku only gave a sheepish smile a turned back to face foreward.  
  
No one noticed that Inuyasha was incredibly tense. He could smell Kagome and Hiten's scents being way too close together for his liking. 'Who cares if she wants to be with him? She's just a stubborn, weak wench. Nothing compared to Kikyou.' Inuyasha kept telling himself all this, but deep down he couldn't help but feel he was only making excuses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you all enjoyed. Please review. And a big thanks to all those that did review last chapter.  
  
~*Shichan 


	5. Which Side?

AN: I know I took so long with this chapter but school is really a b**** right now. I swear I will try to update all my stories during winter break when I finally have a chance to relax. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Sorry it took so long.  
  
CH 4: Which Side?  
  
It was warm. 'Too warm.' Kagome decided as she rolled over and began to open her eyes. She found herself in her sleeping bag. The sun seemed to have already risen shining its warmth over the small clearing she was in. 'No wonder I was so warm.' Kagome thought as she sat up in her sleeping bag.  
  
She looked around the clearing and saw there was already a fire going with water boiling. She saw Sango and Miroku asleep on the other side of the clearing. Shippou was curled up with Kirara. 'If Sango didn't boil the water then who did?' Kagome wondered. 'Miroku doesn't know how and as if Inuyasha ever would make a friendly gesture like that. He's more likely to wake me up and demand food.'  
  
"So you're finally awake." Kagome turned to see Hiten behind her. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stalked closer towards her.  
  
"Did you...?" Kagome asked gesturing to the fire. Hiten sat next to her avoiding her gaze. He didn't deny it so she took it as an affirmative.  
  
"What is this material?" Hiten asked as her ran the cloth of her sleeping bag between his fingers.  
  
"Cotton. It's commonly used where I'm from." Kagome said.  
  
"And where is that?" Hiten asked the next obvious question.  
  
Kagome paused thinking how best to answer. She could tell him she was from the future, could she? What if he didn't believe her and thought she was crazy. "My home is very far from here. I don't think you'll ever get to see it." Kagome answered.  
  
"Then how did you end up here if your home is so far?" Hiten questioned looking at her suspiciously. He wondered where she could be from if she a mere ningen were able to travel here and yet he would never be able to see her home. He did believe, however, that wherever she was from it must have been distant. No one he had ever seen dressed as provocatively as she did, not even the geisha. She also spoke with a strange dialect and used some words and phrases he had never heard before.  
  
"I was brought here when a centipede youkai kidnapped me." Kagome answered. She heard some stirring from the trees above and looked up to see Inuyasha mumbling and rolling around in his sleep. "If he's not careful, he'll fall out." Kagome said with a small laugh.  
  
"You still care for his well being after all he's done to you." Hiten scoffed. "You are very strange."  
  
"Perhaps." Kagome said. Her soulful eyes looked at the dirt ground. "I know it sounds pathetic, but even through all this I still care about him. No less than I did before, just differently."  
  
"Differently?" Hiten questioned.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I once cared about him as a potential boyfriend, but now I care for him just as a friend."  
  
Hiten had never heard the term boyfriend before, but figured it was something like a suitor or a mate. 'So she actually considered the hanyou as a suitable mate. Doesn't she know that he will only betray her in the end? Like I will...' "Even if he betrays your friendship?" Hiten asked more in reference to himself than Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah. I hope one day he comes around. Hopefully, before Kikyou is capable of taking him to hell." Kagome's eyes went back to the sleeping hanyou. "I'll always care about him as a friend. Probably even through betrayal."  
  
"You're too trusting." Hiten observed.  
  
"I have to be. If you never go out on a limb for anyone then you're forever stuck in this little box. I'd rather be betrayed than be alone and never giving anyone a chance." Her words hit something deep within Hiten. He lived in that little box that she was talking about. The only people he had ever cared for were his family. Seeing Manten die had been painful and he was not about to let anyone affect him in such a way again. Unfortunately, he didn't realize he was already too late to stop a certain miko from already getting through his defenses.  
  
Kagome and Hiten fell into a moment of silence which was disrupted by Shippou yawning as he woke. "Is breakfast ready?" The sleepy kitsune asked.  
  
Kagome gasped when she noticed that they had both forgot about the water boiling in the pot. Luckily, the water hadn't boiled over and there was still enough to make ramen for everyone in the group. Kagome poured ramen into the cups of ramen. The smell awaked the rest of the group.  
  
"You've been waking much earlier than usual, Kagome-chan." Sango said. Usually Kagome never woke until Inuyasha practically forced her out of her sleeping bag.  
  
"I sort of rested while we were traveling yesterday." Kagome replied. She blushed as she remembered how Hiten had picked her up and allowed her to fall asleep in her arms. Sango noticed the blush and smiled. She was sure Hiten was helping Kagome to slowly get over a certain hanyou.  
  
After breakfast the group decided to begin traveling again. "Hey Inuyasha can we return to Kaede's soon?" Kagome asked. "I want to go home for a moment."  
  
"You aren't going home. We have too many shards to find. The more time you spend at home the less time we're hunting for shards. Do you want Naraku to beat us to all of them?" Inuyasha gave his typical response.  
  
"But I'm running out of ramen and I should go home to get more." Kagome said. She knew that Inuyasha would give in when his precious ramen was on the line.  
  
"Fine, but no longer than a few hours." Inuyasha said and began to lead the group on a roundabout way back to the village near Inuyasha's forest. This way they wouldn't cover the same ground they had just been traveling.  
  
Hiten listened to the conversation with interest. Just earlier Kagome had been telling him that she came from someplace incredibly far away. Now it seemed that she was able to get there easily and it was near Inuyasha's forest which was only a few days travel. 'There's something she's not telling me.' Hiten thought as his crimson gaze raked over the form of the raven haired miko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku gazed into Kanna's mirror which portrayed the shard hunting group. "So the little miko is going home for a moment, which means no one to sense my shards and no one to shoot those damned purifying arrows. This could work right into my hands." Naraku smirked. He had not witnessed the earlier conversation between Kagome and Hiten and believed the miko lived in Kikyou's old village. "Kanna bring your younger sister. I have orders to be carried out."  
  
Kanna silently turned and exited the room. Her face was stoic as ever as she stalked down the hall to retrieve Kagura. She found her little sister outside enjoying the fact that Naraku had not taken away her outdoors privileges.  
  
Kagura felt a soft breeze brush against her skin. 'When? When will I be as free as the wind?' Kagura wondered. It was the one thing she wanted and the one thing she could probably never have. If Naraku won then she would be forever his slave. If he failed she would most likely be killed as well. 'There's no way to win.' Kagura concluded before she sensed Kanna behind her.  
  
Kagura could not help but wonder why her elder sister could not make more noise. Her feet barely touched the ground and made no noise as she walked. Kanna may have well been floating. Kagura followed Kanna when the girl turned around and walked back the way she had come. Kanna said nothing, but Kagura understood she was to follow.  
  
"Kagura, still contemplating a way to gain freedom?" Naraku said when the wind youkai entered the room. The smirk on Naraku's face told Kagura that he knew what she had been thinking and why shouldn't he have. She had wanted nothing, but her freedom since he had set her against Inuyasha without telling her of the Tessaiga's kaze no kizu.  
  
"When the hanyou and his group reach Inuyasha's forest the miko will be leaving them. We will attack once she is gone." Naraku informed her before ordering her and Kanna to leave.  
  
Naraku looked out of his window at the area surrounding his mansion. The earth was barren and dead for nothing could grow and flourish in the miasma laden area. 'This miko has continually caused problems. With her and her purifying powers away there will be nothing to stop me. After the hanyou is destroyed, I will have to take care of Hiten as well. His loyalty is far too untrustworthy and although I hold his heart he does not seem intelligent enough to stay submissive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The shard hunting group traveled on unknowing of the danger that they would soon encounter. They had been attacked again and gained another shard. Inuyasha was cursing under his breath at how he had gotten injured because of Kagome. She had attempted to help by firing her arrows, but she only attracted the attention of the youkai and had to be rescued.  
  
Kagome wasn't feeling much better than Inuyasha. She felt completely useless. 'Perhaps Inuyasha is right. All I can do is sense Shikon shards.' Kagome thought to herself. Sango and Shippou had tried earlier to cheer her up. She had smiled and said she was fine, but once their attention left her she let her joyful mask fall.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Kagome turned to see Hiten looking back at her.  
  
"No, it was my fault. If I was a better fighter I could have protected myself." Kagome berated herself.  
  
"Then train and get stronger instead of just complaining and moping." Hiten had not wanted his words to come out as harsh as they seemed. He was about to apologize, but stopped himself. 'Apologizing to a ningen? I must be crazy.'  
  
Kagome winced slightly at Hiten's words, but knew that deep down he was trying to help. She did need to get stronger if she expected to be any help on this journey and the upcoming battle with Naraku. "Hiten?" Kagome said getting the youkai's attention. "Will you train me?"  
  
Hiten was taken aback by her request. She wanted him to train her. He didn't know if he could, but he couldn't say no to the pleading look in her eyes. 'Naraku will definitely punish me for this.' Hiten thought as he nodded in agreement.  
  
A smile appeared on Kagome's face and she hugged Hiten tightly. All thoughts of Naraku flew from Hiten's mind when Kagome's warm body was pressed against his. He hesitantly raised his arms to encircle Kagome's waist. Kagome's soft pleasing scent surrounded Hiten in a comforting feeling. The gentle moment was broken, however, when the two heard someone clearing their throat.  
  
"If you two are done with your sickening display, maybe we can continue!" Inuyasha spat and then turned around continuing his lead.  
  
Hiten reluctantly released his hold on a blushing Kagome. "Arigatou Hiten." Kagome whispered as they continued walking. "Can we start tonight?" Kagome asked. Hiten nodded and was rewarded with another of Kagome's radiant smiles.  
  
The group traveled the rest of the day without any troubles other than the normal drama that went through the group. When the finally set camp, Sango went about fixing dinner since Kagome had told her Hiten was going to train her. Sango insisted she could boil some water while Kagome trained. Kagome reluctantly agreed and allowed the taijiya to start dinner.  
  
Inuyasha had gone off to survey the area. He found no scent of anything out the ordinary. 'Not even the scent of Kikyou.' Inuyasha though dismally. Lately she had been like a drug to him. He felt a longing when he was not with her. He sighed. 'I can spend lots of time with her when Kagome is at home.' Inuyasha reminded himself. He decided to wander around for a while more before he went back to the group.  
  
Kagome hit the ground with a light thud. She sighed and pulled herself back up to her feet without complaint which surprised her instructor. With the way she usually screamed at Inuyasha, Hiten had expected her to be yelling at him constantly as he repeatedly knocked her down. He had taught her how to punch and kick and was now sparring lightly with her. He had to admit at least to himself that she was doing a lot better than he would have expected.  
  
"That's enough for tonight. You did okay." Hiten said and helped Kagome, who was panting on the ground, to her feet.  
  
"Arigatou Hiten." Kagome said with a smile as he helped her back to camp.  
  
'Well, one training session down and one more to go.' Hiten thought as he walked back to camp with Kagome. He decided he would take a little break to eat first, however.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of laughter was the only thing in the small field. Rin ran circles around Jaken and finally tripped him with her foot. "You stupid ningen!" Jaken squawked.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped on his servant as he walked by. He secretly enjoyed the torture Rin put the little toad like youkai through. Suddenly a new and unwelcome scent assaulted his senses. "Rin stop."  
  
Rin froze where she was and waited for Sesshoumaru to give her the okay to move again. "What do you want, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
The wind youkai appeared from the surrounding area. "I'm here to give you some information."  
  
"Speak what you wish and leave." Sesshoumaru stated not trusting the youkai. She had already stolen his Rin once and he was not about to let her succeed a second time.  
  
Kagura looked at the small girl trying to stay in place. She remembered taking her and feeling nothing but guilt. To deliver such an innocent to the vilest creature she knew. The small girl reminded her of a certain miko and she was sure the demon lord saw the resemblance.  
  
"Naraku is going to attack Inuyasha and his group in Inuyasha's forest in a couple days." Kagura said.  
  
"Why would I want this knowledge? A useless hanyou killing another is none of my concern." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
"I'm sure you want your revenge against Naraku. And the miko travels with Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru did not respond so Kagura continued. "I know you respect the miko as do many. I once came to you asking for help, for my freedom, but you refused. I'm not innocent, so I know I probably don't deserve the freedom I'm after. But will you allow the miko to be killed or imprisoned by Naraku."  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent in thought. He did respect Kagome. That was why he had brought Rin back to life. The girl reminded him of the miko. He respected her strength and loyalty, even if that loyalty was to the stupid hanyou. They had met before, when they had both wandered from their groups. They spoke and seemed to reach a strange agreement of sort. Though he did not want to admit it the miko had probably been his first friend.  
  
Kagura sighed at the lack of response she was receiving. She pulled the feather from her hair. She hoped that the youkai lord would help. She did not wish to hurt the miko. Just as she was about to fly off, Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
"I will consider your word, but should this be a trap you will pay with your life. Come Rin." Sesshoumaru continued walking and passed the wind youkai. "And her name is Kagome." He added and smirked as he remembered how angry she had gotten with him when he had continually called her miko.  
  
Kagura gave a confused look as he walked away from her followed by Jaken and Rin. She then smiled knowing that the youkai lord was going to help. She flew off safe in the knowledge that perhaps the small shard hunting would win. All they needed was a little more help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome lay in her sleeping bag looking up at the millions of twinkling lights above. No matter how many times she had seen them here in the past, the stars seemed to greatly outshine the ones in the future. 'The past seems so much more beautiful than home. But then again home has some advantages also. Indoor plumbing being a big one.' Kagome sighed. She loved the past, truly she did, but deep down she knew she couldn't stay. No matter how much she wanted to stick with her friends and little kit, she knew it wasn't possible. She felt the shards hanging from her chain pulse in a comforting fashion. 'Everything will work out for the best...I hope.'  
  
Hiten stood leaning against a tree watching the oblivious miko. He didn't understand the emotions running through him. He had already fought a few youkai for her and no matter what he told Naraku about him needing to gain the group's trust he knew it was all for her. Sure, he had been willing to give his life in battle for Manten, but this did not feel like any sibling feelings. He did not feel the same way about her as he did his little sister. 'Souten...' Hiten thought wistfully. 'How long has it been since I last saw you?' He wondered.  
  
Hiten and Manten had left their beloved imouto at home when they had heard that the Shikon had returned. 'She's probably fine. Koryu had better be taking good care of her. Anyway she probably thinks I'm dead.' His focus returned to Kagome when he saw a light pinkish glow coming from the shards she wore around her neck.  
  
Kagome touched the shards and the pulsing stopped. A strange sensation came over her. It felt as if the shards themselves were nervous. She knew they were comforting her but she could sense they knew something she didn't. 'There is more to these shards than everyone else understands. It's almost like they're alive.' Kagome thought with awe. She looked around to see if anyone else had felt what she had. Sango was already asleep with Kirara curled by her side and her hiraikotsu withing arms reach should there be an attack or should a certain hentai houshi try anything. Miroku was asleep as well at the base of a tree. Inuyasha was sleeping on a low branch. Kagome looked around in search of Shippou, but didn't see him. She was about to panic, but her eyes met the crimson eyes of a certain youkai that had been watching her. Hiten caught her gaze and glanced over to a bush she hadn't noticed before. Kagome looked back at Hiten in confusion. She looked back over at the bush and got further confused.  
  
'Is that bush sweating?'  
  
Sure enough beads of perspiration were dripping down its leaves. It shook a bit and then *poof* the bush reverted back to Shippou. "A little over an hour. Not bad kit, but you need to get better." Hiten stated.  
  
"Yeah right. With your training I'll either be ready to kill Naraku in a month or I'll have died of exhaustion." Shippou said as he lay panting on the forest floor. That had been by far the longest he had ever been able to hold one of his illusions. Hiten just smirked. He had to admit he liked the kit's spirit.  
  
'Hiten is training Shippou also?!' Kagome thought. 'This has to be some weird cosmic joke.' "So when did you two get all friendly?" She asked.  
  
Shippou bolted up right as if just realizing Kagome was there. "We're not friends." Shippou pouted still feeling a bit unsettled about even wanting to be friends with his father's killer. But he had to admit Hiten seemed different, less power hungry than before. "I guess he's okay though." Shippou grudgingly admitted as he stumbled sleepily over to Kagome.  
  
"I think it's time to get you to bed little kit." Kagome said and pulled him into her warm sleeping bag. As soon as he was encircled in her arms, Shippou was out like a light.  
  
"Why do you claim the kit?" Hiten asked. He had watched their interactions and compared them to those of a mother and child. What he couldn't understand, however, was why a ningen would claim a youkai as her child, and a miko at that. Mikos and youkai were supposed to be mortal enemies and yet this miko, this Kagome, was traveling with a hanyou, a creature despised by both youkai and ningen, and she had practically adopted a youkai kit.  
  
"Because I love him and he doesn't have anyone else." Kagome answered the unexpected question.  
  
Hiten felt a strange tightening in his chest. 'Was this guilt?' He wondered. If it was he didn't like it one bit. He was getting along with the kit lately. He even admitted he enjoyed the kit's fiery personality, so much like that of the girl he was speaking to. But he had been the one to cause his pain. He and his brother had been the one to kill his father. 'I do not like this feeling. You would think with Naraku stealing my heart it would make me more devoid of emotions, not open more up. I do not feel guilty. Youkai do not feel guilt.'  
  
He watched as Kagome held Shippou tight in her embrace as she began to doze off as well. He wondered if he had caused her pain as well. He knew he had kept her from harm by Manten's hand when they had kidnapped her, but as he spent time with this group he understood there were many different types of pain. He had only experienced the physical kind until his brother had been taken from him. 'Is this emptiness what the kit felt when his father died? This great void, like there is something missing in your life.' Hiten wondered as he watched the two slumber peacefully.  
  
Emotions were far too much trouble. He didn't understand them at all. He knew fear, he loved its smell of it, but before now that was the only emotion he had known, but he had never felt it himself. He only knew how to evoke it. 'Emotions are highly over rated.' Hiten decided and then sat down his eyes still trained on the miko.  
  
He felt a tug on his senses and knew exactly what it was. Looking around the clearing to make sure the entire shard hunting group was sleeping, he then left the clearing. "What do you want?"  
  
The wind youkai landed right before him. "Naraku sent me." Kagura stated. "He wants me to make sure you are not overstepping the sensitive bounds he's given you."  
  
"So now you'll go back and tell him that I've been talking to the miko and he's going to punish me." Hiten assumed.  
  
"Talking? I think not. You've been training the miko. He'll kill you." Kagura said.  
  
Hiten tensed. He hadn't known she had been around when he had been training Kagome. Could his senses have missed her, but how? He could always tell when she was near.  
  
"You look surprised. I assume you were far too immersed in watching the miko to notice I was around."  
  
Once again Hiten cursed the emotions flowing through him that had made him lose his focus and now perhaps his life. "What do you want Kagura?" Hiten asked. His crimson gaze met her own in a fiery blaze as each tried to intimidate the other. Kagura had the upper hand with her new found knowledge though and they both knew it.  
  
"I'm not here to get you killed." Kagura finally told him with a sigh. "But I have to tell you that Naraku knows about this little trip back home the miko has planned and is planning to attack the minute she's gone from the group. I'd be wary if I were you. If he attacks her group I doubt he'll spare you."  
  
Hiten knew she was right. If Naraku did attack he would be killed along with that fool Inuyasha. He knew Naraku didn't trust him as he very well shouldn't, but he did not want to die by the hands of that filthy hanyou. "He won't kill." Hiten said with conviction.  
  
"You forget he holds your heart as he does mine. Is the miko really worth dying over?" Kagura asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You stare at her constantly. You help her when she's in trouble and you've handed her more jewel shards than I think I've handed Naraku. Don't forget with Kanna's mirror you must be careful. He can see what's happening whenever he wishes." Kagura was about to go, but than remembered he had yet to answer her question.  
  
"If she doesn't leave before he attacks, would you fight for her? Would you die for her?" Kagura had to know. If Hiten went against Naraku it would only be for a cause worth dying for and she believed the miko could be that.  
  
"No." Hiten answered automatically, a little too quick for Kagura's tastes. 'No ningen is worth dying for.' Hiten kept trying to remind himself.  
  
Kagura just gave a solemn nod and turned to leave. 'I hope for their sake you're wrong.' She pulled the feather from her hair and took off into the night. She had gotten too tired of being Naraku's minion. She was ready to fight even though she knew she would probably not last very long. 'That miko...Kagome...she has the power to destroy Naraku.' Kagura was sure of this. But they would need help and she would rather have Hiten on her side than trying to save his life by sticking with Naraku.  
  
'I hope you were lying to me Hiten, because I have the feeling that if you don't help, we won't win.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you all enjoyed. I really wanted to thank you all for the great reviews I've received. I really love them ^_^ My fans are the greatest!  
  
~*Shichan 


End file.
